Print head devices such as inkjet print heads eject fluid such as ink through nozzles thereof to form images on a substrate. At times, when the print head device is not in use, the nozzles may be susceptible to becoming clogged are/or the fluid therein to evaporation. Thus, a cap assembly may be placed on the print head device when not in use such as during shipping, fabrication, and the like.